The present disclosure generally relates to virtual reality head-mounted displays, and specifically relates to eyecup-display alignment testing apparatus for head-mounted displays.
A virtual reality (VR) head-mounted display (HMD) includes at least one eyecup assembly, e.g., one eyecup assembly for each eye of a user wearing the HMD. An eyecup assembly typically comprises an eyecup having one or more optical elements (e.g., at least one lens) attached to it, wherein the eyecup is coupled to an electronic display panel to form an eyecup assembly for each eye of a user wearing the HMD. An eyecup attached to an optical element (e.g., lens) is configured to receive an image light from the electronic display panel and to direct the image light to the optical element (e.g., lens), which directs the image light to a corresponding eye of a user wearing the HMD.
During manufacturing of the HMD, an electronic display panel is not glued in place but coupled to an eyecup via one or more clips. There may be a certain offset (e.g., in the order of several pixels of the electronic display panel) between a centerline of the electronic display panel and a centerline of the eyecup coupled to the electronic display panel. Because of that, an image presented by the electronic display panel and projected from the electronic display panel though the eyecup and its optical element (e.g., lens) into eye(s) of a user wearing the HMD may not appear to the user as a centered image, but instead as a shifted (distorted) image.